


How to start an unconventional family

by teasandbees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Business AU, CanPru - Freeform, Cannabis mention, Fluff, Human Names, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Angst, Pregnancy, SO, Slow Build, Weed, at least i dont think there will be any, matt is literally made out of weed so i mean like that might come up in this, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasandbees/pseuds/teasandbees
Summary: Just a heads up this is my first ever time writing. Anything.So basically this is all centered around Matt and Gilbert. Any other characters are just background characters. I'm all about domestic fluff so don't expect any angst, my poor little heart can't handle that. This is a really edited cut up version of a role play I did years ago and I think about it literally everyday, it never leaves me. So I decided to just write it. PLEASE!! Tell me anything I could do to improve my writing, I want to make it fun and enjoyable, but I'm worried that it's just going to come out choppy so everything is helpful!!I'm most likely going to make this a long fic , hopefully 10+, it's just to get out everything that's in my system so woo yay for that but in the meantime sorry this chapter is so shortP.S in the tags you'll see a 2p character, I'm interpreting that character as Gil's twin who's no longer around and well...breathing...





	1. Let's see how long this goes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up this is my first ever time writing. Anything.  
> So basically this is all centered around Matt and Gilbert. Any other characters are just background characters. I'm all about domestic fluff so don't expect any angst, my poor little heart can't handle that. This is a really edited cut up version of a role play I did years ago and I think about it literally everyday, it never leaves me. So I decided to just write it. PLEASE!! Tell me anything I could do to improve my writing, I want to make it fun and enjoyable, but I'm worried that it's just going to come out choppy so everything is helpful!!  
> I'm most likely going to make this a long fic , hopefully 10+, it's just to get out everything that's in my system so woo yay for that but in the meantime sorry this chapter is so short  
> P.S in the tags you'll see a 2p character, I'm interpreting that character as Gil's twin who's no longer around and well...breathing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie boy meets Gilbo at a business meeting, lets see where this fluff will take us

Work was never fun. Boring. Old. Repetitive.  
Being an intern at a large business company is never great, let alone being an intern at a large international business in Innsbruck, Austria.  
Leaving Canada was never really something he ever expected would happen in his life. Just leaving Montreal was shocking enough. But even Canada, the better country compared to the United States, didn’t exactly have free college. So international it is; University of Innsbruck to be exact at a grand tuition fee of $600. Thank the lord.  
But as for why he chose to study business that was a little iffy, in the end the money out weighed the dull life of it all. So he took the plunge into the life of horrendously dull business men just to have the benefit of financial stability.  
Matthew Williams was an alpha. A quiet and non aggressive acting alpha, unlike his elder twin who seemed to be in a fight with someone everyday for his entire youth. While Matthew wasn’t known as the openly aggressive alpha that doesn’t necessarily mean he didn’t have that frustration and anger in him; partaking in sports and daily exercise (well somewhat daily) became his safe haven rather than using his brother's method. Though thankfully his twin, Alfred, grew out of that phase when starting a relationship and eventually a family a few years back.  
Despite the results of continuous exercise he preferred to wear long sleeves rather than show off what he had underneath. In many ways he was more reserved when it came to his daily life. But despite this conservative behavior soon after high school he began growing his hair out, going against the norm of short for men and long for women. Not that he ever believed in that kind of bullshit, he wasn't that kind of conservative. This change in hair style was primarily due to lack of money and it now rests at his shoulders in golden butterscotch waves. Of course his parents soon took every opportunity to comment on the increase in length; maybe that's why he moved out. Huh.  
But this new life was fun and different. Well, kind of fun.  
He had been taking the trains to and from work, school, home, and just about everywhere else. On the occasion he had even taken a trip to France only to receive a few stares for his Quebecois accent, go figure. But today he was headed to work at the very large, very boring international business. As an intern he was lucky enough to be given all the laborious and taxing jobs that the actual employees were too busy for, such as the cliche coffee runs. Because let's face it, how else is anyone going to survive the stress of this life. So coffee it was. He had just arrived at his work building and hurrying to the elevator, the delivery had taken a little longer than expected and the sudden addition of two other orders right as he was leaving the shop didn’t help his arrival time. Apparently there was a meeting going on between a German business and a the one there in Innsbruck and had requested refreshments, but unlike the rest of the interns his wonderful employer had wanted an Alpha to show off thus he was picked, how lovely. Status discrimination or favoritism was an unfortunate reality in the workplace, though it had become less and less tolerated over the years that doesn’t mean the underlying factors have disappeared completely. And to have an alpha intern or employee was still considered much more valuable than the average beta or omega, especially an alpha at the young age of eighteen. So up the elevator he went to the eighth floor to deliver coffee to the dull business men.  
The German company had been visiting Innsbruck quite often recently so to see them holding another meeting wasn’t uncommon. But what was uncommon was the added individual in the meeting along with the usual representatives. An omega. It wasn’t often that an omega was an official employee at such a high level in this industry, it was primarily beta driven along with a few alphas. But that's not to say it wasn’t allowed. Omegas were just usually kept at lower jobs such as a receptionist or even an intern. Hence the rarity of Matt.  
Matthew made it to the final floor and stepped out into the small room before making his way to the receptionist. “Morning, coffee for Mr. Weber and Mr. Beilschmidt.” He said with a small smile.  
“Oh yes! The last door on the right.” The beta responded, pointing to the hallway just to the right of the intern, “They’re in the middle of a meeting so please be quiet.”  
Matt gave them a small nod before moving in the pointed direction. After four rooms he finally came to the last glass door and gave a small knock. The Canadian’s eyes roamed over the meetings participants, taking note of a man at one end of the table whom was Mr. Beilschmidt. The man was blond, broad shouldered, and appeared to fairly familiar with weightlifting judging by the outline of muscles under his button up. A clear cut example of an Alpha and sharp blue eyes that shown just how serious he was. Those eyes moved to Matthew the moment the knock was heard and quieted his current conversation with Mr. Weber, a short wide man that was everything Mr. Beilschmidt wasn’t. Brown hair, brown eyes, aged, and no trace of the muscle mass the blond possessed.  
Weber gave the intern a nod to enter the room.  
“Ah, good morning Mr. Williams, thank you.”.  
“Good, morning Mr. Weber.” Matthew answered softly, setting down the drink in front of his boss before moving to the rest of the people in the room. “Here you are Mr. Beilschmidt.” Matthew said quietly before he soon made it to the omega and placed the coffee down, “and here you are Mr….?”  
“Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt.” The omega responded.  
Gilbert was a slender man with platinum, if not white hair. His eyes were a bright pale blue and held the same seriousness as the other man next to him that Matthew could only assume was his brother. Matt gave him a warm smile before carrying on to the rest of those in the room, all the while feeling Gilbert’s gaze on him. Sure, he’s been around other omegas his entire life, this was nothing new to him, but that experience didn't stop the sudden desire and need to be around this one. A feeling completely foreign to the alpha. The Canadian finished up his task and quickly left the room, he walked back to the receptionist wanting to know more about the new Beilschmidt.  
“Hey, Andrea...Who’s that with Mr. Beilschmidt? Gilbert Beilschmidt I mean….”  
Andrea blinked and looked up at him upon hearing her name, “Oh that’s his older brother, he works with international relations in their company. Ludwig brings him every now and then when they come here. He’s more familiar with the technicalities involving other countries.” she shrugged before going back to flipping through a magazine.  
Matthew took a deep breath as he glanced back in the direction of the meeting room, “Do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”  
She only laughed at him this time.  
“Yeah no, good luck with that one buddy, he’s rumored to be a handful plus he’s way out of your reach. But no he’s single.”  
He gave her a small glare for laughing, feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment,”Okay, thanks..” he mumbled before taking his leave and entering the elevator. Gilbert Beilschmidt had definitely caught his interest, which is completely reasonable considering he’s just as single as the other man. He could only hope he’d continue to visit for meetings so he could see him again. Matt glanced down at the front of his pants before groaning. “Great, just fantastic. Looks like I’m going to be taking a break already.” 

~

Gilbert stopped paying attention. He could feel his brother growing annoyed with him, especially with it being so early on in the meeting. But that wasn’t what mattered to him any more. The coffee boy had caught his interest, not something that happened often. Sure he seemed a bit young for him, not that he was that much older, only twenty four. He’d have to ask for his name, the partnership no longer seemed to be that important any more. He could only wait for it to end.  
Luckily it did end early, at least he hadn’t had to wait an extra hour before they came to an agreement. By now it was a bit past noon and his appetite was catching up with him. “Ludwig. Food. Now.” he grumbled as they sat in the back on the car. The driver glanced back when he heard one of them, waiting to see if they’d ask to chance destinations.  
“Not now, brother. You can wait. We almost didn’t settle on an agreement because of your sudden lack of interest.” Ludwig responded, clearly still annoyed with him. Gilbert just grumbled before rolling his eyes, “Oh whatever, we still got it. Plus I wasn’t even distracted, it was just boring as shit.”  
“Hm, then why was it you immediately lost interest after one of Mr. Weber’s employees came in? You weren’t even subtle.”  
“I was interested… He seemed to know you. What’s his name?”  
“Matthew Williams. He’s the alpha intern.” The younger of the two muttered, turning his attention to his phone, “And he’s just the intern. Don’t go off chasing him.”  
Gilbert just rolled his eyes for the second time that day, “Yeah I noticed the alpha bit and I’ll do as I like. I’m older, remember?”  
“And I’m still alpha.” Ludwig responded, taking a moment to glance at him.  
“Oh shut up with that bullshit, who the hell do you think raised you.” Gil snapped before returning to his quiet grumbling, “Just make sure we get home, I’m starving and I can feel my heat coming on soon.” he soon took the chance to think back on the intern, Matthew Williams, he corrected. Gilbert sat the rest of the drive lost in thought about Matthew. What is he like? What does he like? Is he gay as hell and willing to pound Gil’s ass? Wait that’s just the heat talking...Sort of. But these were all still very important questions and Gilbert was determined to find the answers.  
Once back home after the nearly two hour drive to Munich he took the chance to prepare for his upcoming week locked away in his room. But before he had the opportunity to do such he had called the company back in Innsbruck to clear up some details regarding their partnership.  
“Hello, Mr. Weber? Yes, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt. We had met earlier today in the partnership meeting. ” he felt a smirk make its way onto his lips as he thought out his plan. “I’m afraid there are a few details that need sorting out just so we can better fit both of our interests. I believe an exchange of employees may be best suited for this situation in order for us to better understand one another’s companies. Yes. I believe the arrangement would be most beneficial. There is one request I’d like to make in regarding this employee exchange, I’d like to request the young man that was present during today's meeting. Matthew Williams.”

~

Matthew had finished his paperwork a quarter past seven, completely drained and exhausted. It had taken an extra thirty minutes just to get back to his apartment due to traffic. Once home he threw his keys onto the kitchen counter off to his left, shutting and locking the door behind him. Today had been long and terribly empty after the morning's coffee delivery. Matt found his mind wandering to the older man as he made his way around the kitchen, deciding what to cook for supper. He could tell something was off with the omega, his cycle was probably due to start soon. Matthew gave his head a small shake as his thoughts began to take a small turn after that realization, ”No time for those kinds of things, pull it together man.” he mumbled under his breath. He’s never really been one to be affected by omegas like some alphas are. It was just never something he thought about, most of his friends growing up were either omegas or betas and they were just that, friends. Even when they were close to heat.  
Matt just let out a long breath, his thoughts changing to a work request made earlier. It was a transfer to a German company in Munich where a partnership was just made. Mr. Beilschmidt apparently thought he would be a great addition to the international and cultural division with him being from another country and all that. Of course he always had the opportunity to turn it down, but getting a job in Germany was his ultimate end goal before possibly moving back to Canada. The moving back part was always changing depending on how ridiculous work had been or if his brother had left him another annoying drunken message. He loved Austria, but it’s also been awhile since he’s had any change and his university program covered situations such as this one.  
Matthew let out another breath as he pulled out mixed vegetables then rice from the cupboard. “Looks like it’s gonna be stir fry night buddy.” clearly used to talking to himself. He just continued on with his meal plans and settled on the couch in the living room when finished. His apparent wasn’t very big, it was just the standard single room. Basically meaning his living room and bedroom where the same thing, a small couch on one side of a bookshelf-turned-divider and a small twin bed on the other side. Luckily the kitchen, bathroom, and laundry room all had their own separate cubby hole off to the side and not interfering with the limited living space he had. It was small, but good enough for a single college student. Matt pulled his laptop onto his lap and setting his plate of food onto a coffee table. He took the down time to message a couple friends and family members to help him decide on what to do regarding the company’s offer. All of whom agreed he should take it, but not without a few complaints for a couple of close friends.  
“Looks like I’m taking it. Hello Munich.”

~

Gilbert's hands moved down to his thigh, running his fingers along soft skin as he let out a small breath. His head tilted back onto the blankets and cushions, surrounded by the soft comfort of his bed as his body continued to raise in temperature. High moans made their way to his lips as his fingers continued to make their way lower and lower. The beginning of his heat was one of his favorite moments, his senses heightened with arousal, but not too far lost to no longer enjoy the sensuality of it all. Gil allowed himself to be teased for a moment longer before giving in, his fingers slipping into his wet hole one at a time. His moans quickly turned to gasps and pants as he quickened his pace. Back arching and heels pressing into the mattress as he tossed his head to the side, a cry leaving his mouth as he continued to pleasure himself. It wasn’t long before Gilbert’s eyes squeezed shut with one last cry, his body giving into the pleasurable end of it all. It was going to be a long three days of needy constant sex, or in his case, masturbation. Now would have been the perfect time for that alpha from earlier, to feel his strong hands roam across Gilbert’s body as his hard cock fills him to the brim. A long and pleasurable three days. 

~

It was roughly four days later Matthew had officially backed everything in his small apparent, squeezing all his possessions into five very full suitcases. He may not have a lot of things, but what he does have takes up quite a bit of space. His company had went ahead and set up a taxi to pick him up before taking him to the train station, thank god all of his travel expenses and housing were covered (at least for the first month that is). All his things were loaded up into the back of the car and off to the train station he went. Once there things went about just the same as the taxi, his luggage was loaded up while he took his seat. Luckily the train ride was only two hours, unfortunately it was 4:30 in the morning.  
While traveling Matthew took the opportunity to check up on some much needed sleep and homework in between nap sessions. The ride was fairly boring and had few other passengers on board. By the time he reached Munich another company paid car had come to pick him up and take him to his new apartment. While he knew the address he had no idea where it was within the city, the entire area was entirely foreign to him, largely due to him actually being foreign.  
It was near the end of November and the chill had already settled in, down pour became the norm and early signs of frost were beginning to appear as the temperature continued to drop. Germany wasn’t exactly known for its warmth, especially not in Winter.  
Matthew curled in on himself, thankful that he decided to go ahead and dress in a thick deep maroon sweater with a matching hat, though thin grey jeans may not have been the best option to go with. Moments like these often reminded him of Canada, hockey season on its way and coffee shops increasing in popularity. Homesickness was not something he often experienced, but it’s not something one can prevent either. A small sigh escaped the teen as he stared out the cab window, watching as the soaked world outside passed him by. Matt eventually made it to his new home, the cabbie helping him with his bags as they walked into the building, making their way up to the second level. This time he had gotten lucky with two rooms and two bathrooms rather than one, smiling a bit he tipped the man helping him before shutting the front door behind him. Turning to face into the flat there was a hallway rough ten feet in length. There were two doors, one on either side. The door on the right, he discovered, was the first bathroom plus laundry and the door on the left was the kitchen. At the very end of the hall there was an open room with the third door on the right, that being the second room. Matthew continued to wander around the apartment finding new things in every room and getting accusation to the layout. Has a whole it had minimal furnishings such as a bed, dresser, a couch, and a few small coffee tables. Overall it was fairly empty and in much need to be filled. It was looking more and more like his stay here would be a lot longer than originally expected.  
He quickly shuffled all of his suitcases into the main room before unzipping one to yank out his duvet and settling on the couch. He wasted no time wrapping himself up and getting comfortable, a couple more hours of sleep were necessary before his first day at the new business.  
Unfortunately a few hours was all he got before waking up at nine o’clock. They, his new employer, had given him a late start to the day, not needing him to come in until noon and then only stay for three hours to get introduced to the building and his work. In the meantime Matthew had decided to spend the time being productive and unpacking his things. He started with the bed before quickly moving onto his clothes. Unpacking the boring things seemed to be a better idea before he moved onto food-”Oh fuck, groceries!” he groaned, slapping a hand across his face only to jam his glasses into his forehead.  
He dropped everything and gave his back pocket a back,”Okay. Wallet? check. Keys? Uhh...Check.” Matthew continued to mumble as he patted down his jeans, making sure he had all the necessary things needed to go out and find a store. “Alright buddy let's head out. Wait where the fuck is the store?” a couple more groans later he finally had a market pulled up on his phone and headed out the door, locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really redundant writing this so hopefully its not as bad as i think it is  
> feedback is always great!! thanks!!

By now his heat was over, even if things were still a little uncomfortable, he still had work to do. And that was exactly what Gilbert was doing as he listened to two of his employees whine and bitch about who gets to meet the newbie first. “Quiet, both of you can meet him. Jesus christ just hurry up, he should be here any minute.” he snapped. Anything to get the two annoying workers out of his office. They quickly left after hearing the newbies expected arrival time, leaving Gilbert to himself for once. He took the chance to return his focus on the document on his laptop regarding the employee exchange. Due to his three day break off from work he hadn’t had the chance to review it till now. A hand ran across his face as he scrolled through the pages, losing interest in the words as he waited for Mr. Williams to be brought up to his office. He found himself opening different tabs and skimming over emails rather than his work, noticing a few from his brother on an approval of transaction between them and the United States. After printing off the necessary paperwork and adding his signature he was soon faxing it off to said brother as his new employee arrived. His receptionist gave a small knock on his door as a warning before poking his head in,”Mr. Beilschmidt, Matthew Williams is here to see you.”  
“Thank you, James. Send him in.” He answered, not looking up till the Canadian walked through the door. “Hello, Mr. Williams.” Gilbert smiled,”Please take a seat. I trust your trip here was pleasant, was it not?”  
“O-oh, hello. My trip was well, thank you.” Matt stuttered, giving him a small, nervous smile as he sat in front of the desk. He was still getting used to all the employees using English instead of German. That’s what happens when your primary partnership is in the U.S.  
Gilbert’s smiled widened at the stutter, how cute. “Don’t worry about being formal or anything like that, you’ll find that it’s not one of my talents.” he laughed softly and leaned back in his chair,”So tell me about yourself, I hadn’t had the chance to review your file yet. I want to know everything.”  
Matthew sat tense throughout Mr. Beilschmidt little speech before blinking when he realised he asked a question. “Oh well I’m eighteen years old and from Montreal. My first language is French and English is my second.” he shrugged, not really sure what else to say as he stared at his new boss in front of him. Matt felt his knee began to bounce as a way to relieve stress; taking a moment to look around the office. It was nice. A metal desk with a glass top sat at the center of the room, Gilbert’s laptop and papers seeming to have been thrown across it. Unlike the desk the rest of the room seemed fairly organized. A large tinted window to one side overlooking the streets and buildings below; the back wall lined with shelves and books. A padded office chair currently occupied by the German and two simple cushioned chairs on the opposite side of him, one of which Matthew was currently sitting in.  
“Come onnn.” Gilbert groaned,”That can’t possible be all there is to know, what about family? A girlfriend? Ohh maybe a crush?” he smirked as he watched Matthew’s shocked face across from him. Matt blinked and stuttered once again, unsure of how to answer Gilbert's questions and not really expecting him to ask personal questions to begin with.  
“Well I mean… I don’t have a mate or anything really like that in my life. I’ve really only been in Europe for about four months. I used to visit my uncle in France every year, but…” Matthew struggled, working his way to an answer. He watched as Gilbert leaned in to hear him, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious about his soft voice and speech.  
Gilbert rested his elbows on the desk, smiling a bit as he listened,“You have an uncle in France? Parlez-vous Français?” Of course, if Matthew did speak French he was going to use every opportunity to impress him with his own. Well even if he didn’t speak the language he could still use it to impress him.  
Matt gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head,”Yeah, but not that kind of French. Québécois.”  
“Ohh now I’m interested. I haven’t met anyone that speaks Canadian French. And of course I only know French-French.” Gil nodded,”I have a friend from France that hates it though, he calls everyone from there ‘country-folk-hillbillies’ or whatever the fuck.” he threw his hands up for a moment as an alternative to a shrug before leaning back in his chair and grinning. “Between you and me he’s a bit of a drama-whore.”  
Matthew felt his jaw drop, sure this isn’t his first company, but he’s still new at this whole business thing and he sure as hell has never seen an employer so openly curse and simple not give a damn about manners or formalities. He quickly recovered and gave a small laugh,”Yeah.. The French are something, my uncles kind of that way. Over dramatic I mean.” he paused for a moment before speaking again,”Not to be rude or anything, but what position will I be working while I’m here?”  
The business man blinked before actually processing the question,”Oh! You’ll be my assistant! You’ll spend the majority of your day with me, including personal outings--like tomorrow. We’re going clothes shopping.”  
“C-clothes shopping?”  
“Hell yeah, my ass needs a new suit.”

~

Matthew collapsed into his new bed, completely exhausted. It’s not as if his day was difficult, he wasn’t doing much besides meeting his new co-workers and a building tour. Apparently this wasn’t the main office either, just the international relations division, the rest of the company was a few blocks away, Gilbert Beilschmidt was in complete control of this one where his brother was in charge of the rest. He let out a groan as he kicked the blankets out from under him just enough to pull them atop himself and keep warm. His boss was the most draining part of the day. Gilbert was nothing like he expected him to be. He was loud, confident, in control, and respected by his employees. Luckily he has yet to hear anything bad about him, just praises. But he was a handful to say the least. The receptionist, James, had given a warning about Mr. Beilschmidt habit of not staying on task unless absolutely necessary. Apparently with Matt being his assistant that was his job now. Great.  
Matthew hugged the single pillow on the mattress and let out a sigh, he quite enjoyed the time he spent with the other man. He was even starting to look forward to their shopping tomorrow.

~

It had been a couple weeks since Matthew started working in Munich. So far things were going smoothly. He had settled into his new flat, small decorations here and there which only seem to increase in number with every outing. After his first shopping session with Mr. Beilschmidt his first week Gilbert had demanded that he owns a tailored suit. This demand only formed after he learned that Matthew had never owned one, claiming he would need to wear a suit for company events and even went as far as to pay for it himself. Matthew later learned this wasn’t uncommon behaviour for him, it just meant that he enjoyed his presence. Or at least that's what James and Billie said, they’ve been working for Gilbert the longest and have been helping Matthew learn the ropes. They also said Gilbert was not nearly as cool as he looked ( or tried to look) and was secretly a huge nerd, he was beginning to see that side of him after week two. Matthew learned that this was true after Mr. Beilschmidt had drank a little too much at a company party and turned into a cheesy, embarrassed, gushy mess of one liners and finger guns. Honestly Matt had never witnessed something so bizarre, it was even more so than that one time watching videos of himself his friends had recorded the first time he smoked a little too much and started planning out his funeral. Gilbert managed to top that. And it was adorable. But of course the hangover version of him was quite the opposite.  
Now he was just working on school work in the office as Gilbert did whatever he was doing, mainly trying to avoid his work. Matt got lucky and managed to get a dual-enrollment set up at a local university so he could still attend class instead of just online. He decided this would be the best option after finding out his stay in Germany was going to be 10 weeks before he could decide to stay as a permanent exchange or switch out. So dual-enrollment was definitely the best option for him. His classes were doing great, passing all except one. German was just not that fun, plus throat sounds has never been his forte and working in an English speaking environment didn’t require him to practice. It had been stressing him to say the least, which only led to avoiding it even more. This meaning he was behind and is exactly what he was working on as Gilbert continued his pretend work.  
“Mr. Beilschmidt, could you please stay on task.”  
“I am on task.”  
“You’re watching a movie.”  
“...So what?”  
Matt let out a groan and shut his text book, looking up at the older man,”The deadline is this Friday. It’s Thursday. You haven’t even finished half the paperwork.”  
“Jesus christ, fine!” Gilbert grumbled, slamming his laptop shut as he normally did when “throwing a fit” as Matthew liked to call it. “It’s just so damn boring, why does Belgium even need so many forms? They might as well send the entire tree.”  
The intern only let out a long breath before opening his language book again and went back to reading the first conversation in the text. It had only taken about fifteen more minutes before Gilbert started making noise again, peeking up at Matthew every now and then to see if he had got his attention yet. When his fidgeting didn’t work he decided to just ask questions,”What are you working on?”  
“My German class.”  
“Ohh.... How’s your language skills developing?”  
“...O...K…”  
“I can always help…”  
Matthew practically let out a growl as he let out a loud a ‘Jesus Christ’ and tossing the book to the side. It wasn’t often his temper got the best of him, but this seemed to be one of those rare moments. The stress of everything around him and the moving didn’t help, if fact it’s probably why he was so frustrated. And Gilbert’s constant behaviour only worsened his frustrations. He continued to stare Gilbert down, his chest starting to puff out as the small man held his gaze. Another rumbling came from his chest before standing up from his seat to towering over the omega sitting at the desk.  
Matthew also wasn’t one for those ridiculous status rules such as omegas not challenging alphas, but this also seemed to be another one of those rare moments.  
Gilbert held the taller man's gaze with ease, standing moments after the intern had. This was a clear and obvious challenge from him, knowing full well that he may be an omega, but he was still Matthew’s employer. Gilbert straightened his back, making himself look big as the man across from him. Or trying despite being a solid 5’8” and Matthew easily hitting 6’2”.  
“Mr. Williams. Sit down.” his voice came out icy smooth and filled with experienced authority. In no way was he going to let this behaviour slide, even if he had been the one to begin it with his two week refusal to finish his own work. This was not Gilbert’s first employee to step out of line and he knew damn well how to handle this situation. He stared into Matthew’s eyes until he watched the anger slip out of them and be replaced with realization of what exactly he had done.  
“M-Mr. Beilschmidt, I’m sorry.” Matthew stuttered and dropped his head in shame, taking a step back and focusing on his breath. He stood there and swallowed a bit more air before taking his seat once more and bringing his eyes back up to meet Gilbert's. The smaller man's lips formed in a small smile, a bit of a shocking reaction to Matt. Matt was hundred percent expecting a scowl with a quick delivery of “you’re fired”, but received no such thing. Instead he got a proposal.  
“How about this…” Gilbert started slowly,”I finish up this paperwork and we go out for coffee. Something to cool our heads and get out of this stuffy office.” he leaned back in his chair and let out a small chuckle,”My ass is dead from sitting and you’ve looked ready to murder since you opened that damn book an hour ago.”  
Matt gave him a small nod, closing his eyes and sighing,”Yeah… It’s stressing me. My grades slipping in that class and I don’t understand the material so I’ve been putting it off. Take about hypocritical…” he mumbled, crossing his legs and picking up the discarded textbook once again. “I’m sorry for taking that out on you, it’s not my place to force you to complete your work.”  
Gilbert blinked, not actually expecting to be right on his little guess work, German must not be easy for French speakers. “I can always help you out with it, it’s not like German isn’t my first language.”  
Gilbert hummed for a moment and picked up his pen, “Go tell James to cancel all of my meetings today, we’re making that coffee run a study date.” he ignored Matthews objections and shock. Instead he focused on finishing the task at hand, very much wanting to get done with it quickly as possible now. 

Gilbert’s attraction for the man has only grown since they started working and getting to know each other. He enjoyed watching the way his golden length hair fell in front of his eyes as he worked on whatever Gilbert had given him. Or the way he clung to Gilbert at work parties and shied away from people he didn’t know. Gilbert even liked the way he had stood over him. Tall. Strong. Sexy. Commanding. Protective.  
Shivers ran down Gil’s spine as he fell deeper into his thoughts on the young adult, pulling his lower lip between his teeth slightly. Worrying the flesh as those thoughts turned from affection to something lustful. Something not so innocent. He waited till Matthew had left the room to let out a breath. A small moan pushing its way out as he crossed and rubbed his legs. His body was already starting to heat up just from the small fantasy alone.  
He was doomed, this boy was going to be the death of him. 

~

From there things went smoothly. Gilbert was able to finish his work and send out the necessary documents before dragging Matthew out of the office to a small shop down the street. It was one of those warm tea shops. The chairs differed from table to table, hell even the tables themselves were different. The room was small, cozy, and inviting. Gil continued to pull him along until they reached the back of the small shop where the counter was located. “There.” he pointed up to the wall on their right,”That's the menu. There's also a booklet with a bunch of other teas if you want something different.”  
Matthew sighed and looked around the small shop before skimming over the wall-menu, “Bubble tea? What’s that?”  
“Fuck if I know, I only drink black.” he shrugged and picked up a booklet,”What do you want? There's black, green, white, fruity, minty, you name it.” Gilbert smiled and passed it over to him. Matt hesitated before taking the book and flipping through the pages, taking the time to read descriptions of blends that interested him before settling on one,”How about rose petal? It’s black.”  
Gilbert nodded in agreement and turned back to the counter to order a large pot, paying quickly before stepping out of the way, once again pulling Matthew with him till they reached a yellow couch and coffee table a few feet away. “I wouldn’t have expected you to pick that one, do you like roses or something?”  
He didn’t really have much of a reasoning or an answer to the other’s question. “They’re okay.” Matt mumbled, sitting a foot or so away from Gilbert and pulling his bag onto his lap,”I’ve had a couple teas with rose petals in it and I find that I prefer that over fruity stuff. Or earl grey, or really any tea. I’m more of a coffee guy.”  
Gil gave a small nod and accepted his answer, “Ohh spoken like a true college student.” He chuckled, leaning back and crossing his legs,”How about those books? Might as well get started, Ja?”  
Matthew let out a small groan of regret, pulling out his textbook and notes,”You don’t have to do this, you know? I can figure it out on my own.”  
Gilbert paused for a moment, processing his words as a sneaky grin formed,”Yeah I know, but it sounds like it could be fun. Bist du bereit Deutsch zu lernst?”  
He just let out a groan of complete and utter displeasure before opening his book to the right page and diving right in, “Ja, ja.”  
After about five to ten minutes their tea arrived and Gilbert had already had two laughing fits at Matthew’s accent which of course left Matthew red with embarrassment and a stutter.  
“Sehr gut, sehr gut!” Gil said after letting out a loud laugh, it had taken about twenty extra minutes but they finally made some progress,”You’re doing really good, your pronunciation is improving.”  
“It doesn’t feel like it.” The Canadian answered as he shoved his book off his lap in favour of replacing it with his cup of tea,”When’d you start learning English? … Oh yeah and French.”  
Gilbert only sighed and leaned back into the cushions of the couch, throwing his arm across the back and the other propped up on the arm of the furniture . ”Let’s see…” he thought aloud to himself before forming his next sentence, “ I’m twenty-four now so it would have been about fifteen years ago when I started learning French. A close friend of mine was from France, I also had a friend from Spain. So we all started teaching each other our native languages.” he then paused, taking a drink from his cup before finishing up his thoughts,”I also speak Spanish, though not as well now. It was a long time ago.”  
Gilbert’s expression quickly changed to a cringe,”Oh god, the things we taught each other and then said to others… It was so bad.” he shook his head with a laugh as if to dislodge those memories and no longer focus on his past nine year old self.”So many dick jokes… Now, as for English I just started learning in school, nothing exciting.”  
“French, German, Spanish, and English? Dear God you’re smart.” Matthew said, he knew the man was smart he worked in business after all. But to find out he was this intelligent was blowing him away. “And I though knowing two languages was hard enough.”  
Gilbert gave him an eye roll,”Well I guess we all can’t be as awesome as me.” his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.  
The Canadian grinned, following along with the joke,”Oh my god, your highness can I get your autograph? I’m, like, freaking out right now, holy fuck. You’re so amazing.”  
Gilbert let out an exaggerated gasp, a hand over his heart to add to the dramatic scene. ”Oh. My. God. Did good little Mattie boy just curse? I thought I raised you better than this! What would your father say?”  
“Daddy left the picture a long time ago, I think you’re going senile mom.” ‘Mattie boy’ chuckled, downing the rest of his tea before leaning forward and grabbing the tea pot on the coffee table in front of them to refill.  
Gilbert pouted and let out a small ‘rude’ before returning back to his drink like the other had, letting out a small hum at the taste,”You picked a good one, I’ll have to buy some of the loose leaf.”  
There was another pause before Gilbert spoke again, this time a bit slower, unsure, and careful. His goal wasn’t to offend, just curiosity,”So… Is your father still in your life or…?”  
Matt shrugged, not bother by it,”Nah. It was a one night stand and my mom got lucky with twins.”  
“Twins?” Gil stared at him, a bit shocked,”Who would have guessed? Are you the older or younger one?”  
“Younger, my brother enjoys reminding me. His names Alfred.” the younger mumbled,”He’s a bit of an ass.”  
Gil let out a small snort at the last comment,“Mine’s Gilen. I’m older by thirteen minutes. I’m also the eldest out of all my siblings.”  
“You’re a twin too?” Matthew was a bit surprised at that news, he hadn’t expected this boss to have any other brothers outside of Ludwig Beilschmidt. “Gilbert and Gilen? Your parents were really creative with those names.”  
He rolled his eyes for the second time that day and slapped Matthew’s shoulder,”You’re just jealous you don’t have matching names. Plus we were identical so no one really knew the difference between us anyway. That was until he grew out his hair. Plus him being deaf was kind of a give away.” he smiled fondly, enjoying the memories they had.”Unfortunately he died a couple years ago.”  
Matthew stayed quiet as he listened, not quite sure how to respond after hearing about Gilen’s death. He opted to to keep silent, placing a hand on Gilbert’s knee as comfort.  
Gilbert’s eyes trailed to the contact, he let out a small breath before moving his free hand over the others,”It’s fine now, he’s happier.”  
There was a moment of silence, both deep in thought before Matthew made his decision. He set his cup onto the table and turned to face the German. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him into a hug,”I’m sorry…” His fingers tangled in the man's white hair and nuzzled his neck, trying his best to comfort him.  
The rest of their time together was spent with little talking, instead the alpha choosing to comfort Gilbert as they finished their tea. He knew the omega said he was fine, but he also knew that losing a family member never really heals and he wasn’t willing to risk leaving him alone with those injuries. If not for the growing connection between the two it would have been far more awkward than it was. But luckily that wasn’t the case, weeks of spending nearly everyday together built a sense of familiarity between them. It had gotten to the point that spending the weekends without the other were unwelcome and mutually disliked.  
When the time came for them to leave the shop was truly when the awkwardness set in.  
“So...Uh…” Matthew found himself mumbled, his gaze drifting to his feet before looking back up to Gilbert,”It’s kind of late, do you want to go for some dinner? If you’re not busy of course.”  
A small smiled made its way to Gilbert's lips before he stretched his arms out over his head, taking a couple moments to look around him before answering Matthew’s question,”Sure, but you’re paying.” there were a few more laughs before Gilbert suddenly wobbled, placing a hand on a building wall to steady himself.  
“Wow, wow, you okay?” Matthew asked, placing a hand on Gilbert’s hip to help keep him upright. The omegas breath hitched at the contact, realising what exactly was happening,”Hey, so I think we’ll have to cancel on that dinner. I think my heats doing its thing.”  
Panic flooded Matthew’s system at his words, eyes going wide as he immediately looked around to see if anyone was getting too close. Curses came to mind as he took that chance to actually smell Gilbert, which of course only confirmed what he had said. The tea shop had been filled with the scent of so many other people and aromas that he hadn’t noticed it till now. “I’ll call a cab, how long do you think you have till things get...You know?” Gilbert’s skin heated up under his clothes where Matthew was touching him, he pressed his body a little closers to the others looking for warmth and safety,”Sounds like a good idea, my place is about a hour away though. I don’t think I’ll make it.”  
This time Matthew cursed allowed, thinking for a moment as he waved down a taxi,”My apartments about twenty minutes from here, let's get you there than we can call your brother.”  
Gilbert only nodded, agreeing with just about anything he was saying as long as he could get off the street and somewhere safe.  
It wasn’t until they crawled into the cab and gave the driver directions that Matthew began to notice the effect Gilbert had on him. His body was beginning to heat up and only pulled Gil closer the more the temperature grew. He continued to keep himself in check as they made their way to his flat, making sure not to let his hands wonder and focused only on keep Gilbert okay, which so far it seemed he was with the way he about melted into his side. Matt kept mumbling to the other throughout the whole ride to keep him calm though really Gilbert seemed fine, it was Matthew that was freaking out and needed the calming.  
Once the pulled to a stop he quickly flung money at the man driving, not really caring about the change as he opened the door and abut dragged the omega with him,”I’m on the second floor. I have an extra bedroom you can stay in too.” Gil nodded and followed him up to the building, the two making their way to Matt’s front door as fast as he could drag them. He fumbled with the keys and eventually unlocked the door, letting Gil in first before shutting and locking the entrance behind him. “Here.” he mumbled and moved in front, leading them to the bedroom turned entertainment room,”Do you need any blankets, pillows, or anything? What about food?”  
“Uhh maybe a couple of blankets, if you have a duvet that would be great.” Gil mumbled as he moved to the couch,”I’m gonna call my brother.”  
Matthew nodded in acknowledgement before going off to search for a duvet.  
Gil pulled out his phone and did as he said, his brother answering with a grumble on the third ring. He told the other what had happened and his need for a ride home, not at all worried about something happening, but of course Ludwig demanded to speak with the alpha he was with. After yelling for Matthew the teen came running back in looking around to see if anything was wrong,”Ludwig wants to talk to you.” he answered, holding out the phone to him to take. Matt let out a small ‘oh’ before taking the device, he should have expected the string if German curses and threats he got from the other end if he does anything to Gilbert. After settling that the two relaxed, the alpha going back to look for the blanket, Ludwig wasn't going to be there for another hour so they might as well get comfy.  
The omega took the chance to look around the room and grabbing a pillow on the couch as Matthew walked back in with his duvet,”This was all I had that was big like you wanted.”  
“Thanks.” Gil smiled, taking the duvet from him and curling himself up. He relaxed again and looked over at a small side table,”Is that… A bong?”  
“Oh fuck!” was all that came out of the Canadian as he scrambled to grab the glass, quickly hiding it behind his back before facing the man in his apartment who was also his boss,”N-no…”  
The other was silent before laughter erupted from his lips, clutching the blanket as he about doubled over in his fit. “That reaction was perfect!”  
Another wave of panic washed over him, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as a stress reliever,”A-are you going t-to fire me?” he didn’t know the laws in Germany, but he assumed if it was anything like Canada he was dead. No way was he going to keep this job now.  
“Oh God no!” Gil managed between his laughter, taking deep breaths to calm himself,”I don’t know what it's like in Canada, but it’s not a big deal here. Plus it doesn’t bother me.”  
“Thank-um… Thank you.” he nodded, setting the piece back down before moving to sit on the opposite side of the couch.  
“So what’s it like?”  
“What?”  
“Being high. What's it like?”  
Matthew stared at him before sighing,”It’s nice. It’s like being buzzed, but you get to sit down and eat instead of puking on yourself. You’re in a lot more control… Have you never tried it?”  
Gilbert let out a snort at that,”Nope. I’m strictly an alcoholic, though I wouldn’t mind trying it out if I knew where to get some, ugh.”  
Now it was Matt’s turn to laugh a little,”Yeah, it’s not actually that hard to come by, it’s just the figuring it out part. My guy gets it from the Netherlands… Do you want to try it?”  
It was Gilbert's turn to stare at the other, his mouth opening before shutting as he thought about it,”Well since Ludwig is on his way maybe next time, he’d kill you if he smelt it.”  
He agreed before a grin broke out,”Wait right here.”  
Gil sat there, confused as to what was happening. He decided to grab the remote to the TV as he waited, quickly figuring out how to use it as Matthew walked back in.  
“Brownies.” He said as he sat back down on the couch, a small plate in hand with two chocolate treats.  
“You fucking genius…” Gilbert mumbled as he leaned over to take one of the squares. He passed the remote back to its own as he focused his attention on the brownie, taking a small bite to test out the taste,”This is actually really good…”  
He only nodded as he switched the channels before finding a fairly interesting movie to settle on,”It’ll hit you in about thirty minutes, I suggest you eat about half it’s pretty strong.”  
Gilbert responded with a quiet okay as he dug in, returning his attention to the television as he relaxed into the couch and duvet. They watched the screen while they ate for about ten more minutes. Gil started kicking the blanket onto Matt’s lap to get his attention,”Move closer, it’s cold.”  
This is exactly what Matthew was trying to avoid, he managed to block out the omegas smell, but that was easier done with some distance between the two,”...Sure..” he mumbled, lifting the blanket and scooting next to the other, taking a deep breath as his scent became more noticeable. “Warm enough?” he asked softly as he wrapped an arm around the other, covering them both tightly with the blanket.  
“Yeah..” Gilbert answered, leaning his head against Matthew’s shoulder as they cuddled. Normally he wouldn’t be this willing to be in a position like this, but being in pre-heat made him more needy and the affection helped keep him calm.  
Matt on the other hand was struggling to not breathe in Gilbert’s scent with every inhale. He opted to breathe through his mouth as he watched the movie, trying his best to distract himself by finishing off the brownie. He noticed Gilbert had eaten only half like he said and decided to finish that for him as well, no point in wasting it.  
It became easy for the two to forget what was happening and that Ludwig was on his way, by the time fifteen more minutes past they both were starting to feel the effects. “Oh my god… My eyes feel heavy.” Gil mumbled, a small giggle making its way up as he turned to look at Matt. This wasn’t something new for a alpha, he’s been doing this for a couple years now and had a lot more control over himself than Gilbert did, but that experience didn’t stop him from laughing without meaning to,”The look on your face is hilarious, do you wanna take a nap?”  
“I….I don’t know, like, I don’t know if I’m tired…” he trailed off after a moment, getting distracted by the television before looking back to Matt,”What did I say?”  
“I’m not even sure, go to sleep.” Maat smiled, giving him a small squeeze.  
The two soon lost track of time, laughing and cuddling until there was a knock at the door.  
“Shit, okay, be sober.” Matthew said once he heard the door, pushing the blanket off of himself and getting up. He hurried to the door and opened it to see Ludwig, “Mr. Beilschmidt! Please come in.” he smiled and stepped aside to let him in.  
Ludwig was shocked to see that it was Matthew that opened the door, not expecting his brother to have any contact with him even after hearing about his transfer to the company,”Thank you, Mr. Williams.” he answered, stepping into the small apartment.  
“I’ll go get Gilbert, he’s a bit tired.” Matt mumbled and hurried into the other room to retrieve said omega. Luckily Gil was already headed to the hall with all his things,”Luddy!!” he about shouted when he saw him,”I’m ready to go home now!” he smiled and walked over to his little brother. ‘Luddy’ gave him a look and asked him a couple questions in hushed German, glancing over to the other alpha in the room every with each answer Gilbert gave him, making it clear that Matthew was exactly who they were talking about. It took a moment before Ludwig turned his attention to the other,”Thank you, Mr. Williams. I apologise for any trouble he has caused you.” he kept it short and sweet before pulling his older brother with him out the door, Gil shouting goodbyes and waving as the two left.  
Matthew rubbed a hand along his face, Ludwig was a scary man and he had no doubt that he would kill him if he had done anything to his brother.  
He groaned and locked the door before dragging himself back to the couch, he just hoped Gilbert didn’t spill the beans on the brownies.  
Overall he had enjoyed the day, even if started out awful and ended a bit crazy. He’ll just have to wait until next week to talk to Gilbert again, in the meantime he should probably was his blanket or else he would be stuck with a boner the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily Matthew didn’t have to go into work since Gilbert wasn’t there, but unfortunately that meant he had nothing to do. He spent the next four days staying inside and watching TV, and when he wasn’t doing that he was stressing over his school work. But he found German to be easier to understand, guess his little study day worked, just a little bit at least. On the fourth and final day he received a call that he could come back into work the next day, Gilbert had called in and let them know he was coming back. A sigh of relief was let out upon hearing that he was going to be doing something the next day instead of this boring routine he picked up. Matt wouldn’t want to admit it, but he spent most of the past days dazed and his thoughts wandering to what the omega would be doing at that moment. What being trapped in a room filled with blankets and cushions only feeling your own skin as you continuously bring yourself to orgasm, waves of pleasure one after the other. Those kind of thoughts seem to always be in the back of his head since that night Ludwig had to come pick Gilbert up from the alpha's house. Their reunion was sure to be awkward and tense.   
By the time the next morning rolled around and he was in the office his predictions came true. Though it was more true for him than the other. Matthew found himself tiptoeing around the omega, not as willing to engage in conversation.   
And of course Gilbert took note of this, he blamed it on him being young, what else did he expect? Having one special day (if he could even call it that) with his intern/assistant, sexual or not, was going to make things difficult in the work environment. He knew better yet he still took him out, even if that day was disguised as a ‘study date’ he still went into it intending some more than just friendly studying. And of course his heat went and ruined the night, should have see that one coming. The entire ride home with his brother that night was just lectures, of course he knew Ludwig wasn’t so much angry as he was worried, but it was still annoying. Ever since his brother found out he was expecting his first born Ludwig’s been extra cautious and protective. Of everyone. Including the mailman. It was getting a bit much.   
Gilbert just sighed as he was slouched over in his chair and half laid across his desk. He still had some side effects from his heat, but it was manageable. He wondered if Matthew had noticed those effects, maybe that’s why he’s been avoiding his gaze so much and keeping the talking to the minimum. “Hey Matt, it’s lunch. Wanna get something?”   
Matthew peeked up at the other upon hearing his name before looking back to his work,”Sure, what do you want?”  
Gil took a moment to think about it, propping his elbow up and resting his chin on his hand,”Hm, I’m craving Chinese. Egg rolls are the shit at Bonsai.”  
Matt gave a small hum and nod in response and cleared up his papers,”Cool, how far is it?”   
“Not too far. Let’s go! I’m dying.” The German about groaned as he stood from his desk. He hadn’t had anything for breakfast and not much to eat the few days before.   
The short travel there was fairly quiet, the two bundled up as best as they could to stay warm in the freezing temperatures. Eventually they made it and were almost immediately seated. Thankfully it was a slow day.   
The place was a bit small, but cosy and nice. It wasn’t too fancy that either of them would feel awkward.  
“How were your days off?” Matt asked, trying to start some conversation as they decided their order. He only received a small snort followed by a “What do you think”. “Yeah, never mind, I don’t know what I expected you to say.” he laughed softly before setting his menu down,”Did everything go okay after you left?”  
Gil gave a small ‘Mhm’ and smiled,”Yeah, Lud was a bit curious as to why I found everything so interesting though… I’m usually fairly calm during my heats until the last day, so he was a bit suspicious. He might think you drugged me to be honest.”  
“Well I mean… He’s not wrong.” he mumbled under his breath,”He’s not going to kill me, right? He terrifies me.”  
The German laughed at him and shook his head,”Nah he shouldn’t-” he stopped mid sentence and thought about it for a moment before correcting himself,”Well maybe. Luddy’s been on edge ever since he and Feli found out they’re expecting their first baby.”  
Matt sat up a bit straighter upon hearing the news,”Oh man, isn’t he really young though?”  
“Oh trust me, I know. It wasn’t exactly planned.” he groaned with a small eye roll,”Ludwig’s twenty-two and Feli’s only nineteen, you can bet your ass Ludwig got his beat by the kid’s family.”   
The other let out a long sigh and looked around the restaurant as he formed his next sentence,”I want kids one day, but I wouldn’t even know how to care for one right now. Keeping myself alive is stressful enough.”  
“Saaame. Plus my nipples are pierced so I can only imagine how breastfeeding would go.”  
“What.”  
There was a full stop in the conversation after Gilbert’s addition. Matthew sat frozen and stared at the other, a million thoughts racing through his mind. The silence continued even after the food was placed on the table, neither moving and keeping the other's gaze as if it was some kind of contest.  
“Damn… That’s kinda hot.”   
That was the first thing that slipped out of Matthew’s mouth before he had a chance to stop himself, of all things that's what he went with. He blinked as Gilbert started laughing, well more wheezing, and finally realized what he said and his face began to warm. “I-I didn’t mean--Oh fuck.” he groaned, his hands meeting his face with a slap and his glasses managing to fall off in the process.   
One of Gil’s hands moved to cover his eyes while the other gripped his stomach and nearly falling to the side. That was not the response he ever expected to get from Matthew. The kid was always reserved and kept most of his thoughts to himself, he guess this meant he was finally getting comfortable around him. Hopefully he’ll get to hear more of these kind of comments, maybe this kid isn’t as vanilla as he originally thought. Sneaky fucker.   
“What you wanna get a peek?” he giggled and pushed himself upright in his seat.  
Matthew just let out another groan and looked at Gilbert through his fingers,”Only if you’re offering…” his voice was a bit muffled, but Gilbert still heard him clearly which only sent him into another fit of giggles with an added blush.  
“Yeah, yeah, sureee.” Gil grinned before picking up his chopsticks,”Eat.”  
Matthew nodded and copied the omega, focusing all his energy on the food in front of him now to hide his embarrassment.   
The two began eating, well at least one of them was. Matthew watched in amazement as Gilbert devoured the six egg rolls he ordered and now working on the plate piled high with fried rice, noodles, vegetables, and everything else that could be thought of. Within into five minutes there was already a large dent made into the pile.  
“Wow, I’ve never seen you eat so much. Are you sure you're not the one that's pregnant?” he only received a glare for that comment and a sharp ‘eat your own food’. The corner of his lip twitched upwards before he did as he was told and started on his soup, not going nearly as fast as Gilbert. By the time Matthew finished his soup Gilbert was done with his entire meal and picking off bits and pieces from Matt’s. “I don't eat during much during my heat, mainly apples or something small.” the omega said between bites,”I'm always starving the day after.”   
Matthew nodded in acknowledgement,”What's it like?”   
“Honestly?” Gil sighed,”It’s just really empty and sad. I always end up crying most of the time and watching sad movies.”   
Matthew stopped eating while the other spoke, no longer so surprised at the honest responses he gets,”That sounds pretty awful. For us it's just really annoying and I get a little pissy, but that's really it.” he responded, referring to the kind of ‘ruts’ alphas go through on occasions.  
The corner of Gilbert's lips turned upwards and let out small chuckle as he continued to eat bits and pieces of Matthews meal,”Oh yeah, do you want this? Cause I'm gonna eat it all.”   
Matt pushed the dish towards the smaller man with a shrug, ”Take it, you need it more than I do.”  
“How romantic.” Gil teased before digging into the food. The alpha just smiled softly as he watched the other finish what was left, not bothered by it in the slightest. After the two finished they stayed for a moment and relaxed, just taking in their surroundings.   
“You know… Maybe I do want a baby.” Gilbert mumbled and stared up to the ceiling. His hands moved over his stomach as he imagined what a pregnancy would feel like,”I’m just too picky about who I guess. I want them to be pretty.”  
Matthew raised an eyebrow at the man,”Why are you telling me? Want me to be your donor or something?”   
Gilbert let out a short snort and moved his gaze to across the table, ”As if. I was just thinking about it, don’t you think I’d be cute?”  
“You’re always cute.”  
“Aww!! Mattie!!” Gilbert nearly giggled and took note of the blush that began to appear on Matthew’s cheeks,”You think I’m cute?” Now he was just teasing him, pushing to see how much he could get out of the Canadian.   
Matthew immediately recognized his mistake and groaned,”Will you fire me if I say other wise?” he joked, his eyes trailing down to where Gilbert’s hands rested on his stomach. He enjoyed the look, the idea that Gilbert could be pregnant with a kid. His kid. Of course it was just a fantasy, in no way would he ever expect it to come true. Hell, he didn’t even know if he ever wanted something like that to come true; kids scared the shit out of him.   
Gilbert kicked him for that, hitting him right on the side of Matt’s ankle. ”You little shit.”  
“Ow!” Matt whined as he reached down to rub the injured part of his leg,”Meanie.”   
Gilbert gave him a smile before pushing himself up and out of his seat,”Come on, we gotta go.”   
Matt nodded and stood up as well, laying down some cash to cover their bill. The two walked out back onto the street before Gilbert stopped them both.  
Gilbert turned to face Matthew and took a deep breath, his heart was racing and he decided to go ahead and take the plunge. He placed a hand on Matthew’s chest before standing on the tips of his toes and leaning forward. He managed to brush his lips over the taller man’s, if he’s been any shorter there would be no way he would be able to make up the height difference. But he got lucky. It was short and sweet, a proposal for something more than just friendly coworkers. Matthew was thrown into a shock and wasn’t given time to react before Gilbert pulled back and by the time he was able to get ahold of himself the omega had already turned away and was quickly walking in the direction of their office building. From the fast pace he could easily assume he was embarrassed and most likely bright red.   
A grin made its way across his face as he finally processed the importance of the kiss, quickly jogging to catch up with the other, not commenting on it as they made their way back.   
Neither of them mentioned it throughout the rest of the day, barely even talking.  
It wasn’t until they were leaving did Gilbert get his answer. Matthew had packed early while Gilbert was planning on staying a bit later. He hadn’t noticed the younger man until he was in front of his desk and leaning over it slightly. Gil stopped what he was doing to look up at him, not getting a chance to ask him what he had wanted before Matthew’s lips were on his. This kiss wasn’t nearly as short as the last. Matthew took the time get a response and it didn’t take long. Gilbert quickly processed his shock and returned the kiss eagerly, gripping the man's shirt while Matthew’s hand moved to his cheek. Soon it went from a kiss to a make out session, Gilbert not wasting a chance to nip at Matt’s lower lip. Which of course received him no complaints.  
Gil’s grip on Matthew’s shirt tighten as he tried to pull himself closer only to be met with his desk. A small sound of displeasure escaped him as he pulled back,”Fucking Möbel.”   
Matt glanced down at the desk between them and pulled back with a sigh, his hand leaving Gilbert’s cheek. The other’s eyes followed Matthew as he pulled away, not liking the lack of contact between the two. Gilbert found himself standing and quickly moving around the desk to face the taller man. He took a moment to stare up into his eyes, almost as if he was asking for Matt’s approval before his hand was back on his shirt, gripping it tightly and pulling him down to Gilbert’s level to continue their kissing. His eyes fell close as his free arm wrapped around Matthew’s neck, pressing his body against his, feeling the other's warmth. Craving it.  
Matthew wasted no time as he moved his arms around Gilbert’s waist and kept him close. The two easily slipped into the feeling of each other’s bodies, fingers tangling into hair as their movements went from nervous and new to desperate and passionate.   
Gilbert was no longer interested in just kissing, he wanted more, and it’s safe to say Matthew felt the same way. Gilbert moved his hand down from Matthew’s chest and instead moved under his shirt, letting out a small sound of surprise upon feeling the man’s abs; he wasn’t expecting to feel so much muscles. Needless to say this was a pleasant surprise.   
Matthew’s lip twitched up in a slight grin at hearing his surprise, he pulled back for a moment to pull the shirt up and over his head before going right back to holding the smaller man close in his arms.   
Gil let out a small giggle turned moan as he ran his fingers down the man’s chest, enjoying every dip and curve as Matthew’s lips traveled down his jaw to his neck. A gasp was pulled from his lips as those kisses became bites and sucks, no doubt dark hickies were being made.   
“Oh god..” he mumbled and pushed Matthew away this time, pulling his own shirt off to match the man in front of him. Once he was free of this clothing his hands immediately busied themselves with removing Matthew’s jeans, pausing once the zipper was down to rub against the growing bulge and moaning,”Fuck you’re big.”  
Now it was Matthew’s turn to moan, one hand gripping Gilbert’s hair while the other moved under the man's clothing to squeeze his ass. A growl of approval rumbled deep in his chest as he rolled his hips, pressing his hardon into the omega hand. Matt hand moved from Gilbert's hair to cup his jaw, tilting his head up till their eyes met, locked onto each other's gaze.   
Gil pulled his lower lip between his teeth, most likely bruising the flesh as he worried it and stared up at Matthew. His arousal only continued to grow as his fingers trailed down the outline of the large cock against his hand, the tips of his fingers running along the head up the shaft and back onto Matt’s hips. He couldn’t wait any longer as he slid down onto his knees, desperate to feel the other somewhere, anywhere. He pushed Matt’s pants and briefs down about mid thigh, giving the outline of his cock a kiss before releasing his dick from what was left of the cloth,”Fucking hell, how’s that going to fit in me…” he mumbled under his breath, looking up at the man with disbelief.   
Matthew let out a laugh at his words, his fingers tangling into Gilbert’s hair as he slowly jerked him. A groan escaped his lips as he watched the scene that played out, entranced by the image of Gilbert’s lips moving to the head of his cock, small teasing kisses before taking him into his mouth. He couldn’t take it anymore, his eyes fell shut as his head rolled back, gripping the omega’s hair tighter as he focused on the feeling of those lips wrapped around him.   
Gil moaned at the taste of the larger man, taking him deeper into his mouth, nearly gagging on his size. It wasn’t long before he had to pull back to breathe, not wasting any extra time before taking him back into his mouth, sucking and moaning as he bobbed his head. A hand moved up to grip the man’s shaft, rubbing what he couldn’t reach with his mouth while the other pleasured himself, slipping into his pants and moving down till he found his entrance, teasing his ass as he sucked the alpha's cock.   
“Shit, are you fingering yourself?” Matt panted, his eyes had opened and gone back to watching Gilbert, noticing the increase in moans coming from him. The smaller man's eyes traveled up to meet Matthew’s before pulling back off of him. He panted and let out a loud gasp as his fingers pressed deeper into himself. All he could do was nod before his eyes squeezed shut and rocking back onto the digits filling him. Matthew just cursed before his hands moved back to his pants, pushing them off completely and toeing off his shoes along with until he stood naked in front of the other,”Stand up.”  
Gilbert looked back up at him before pulling out his fingers with a small whine and doing as he was told. His pants felt tight and uncomfortable, quickly moving his fingers to the buttons and pushing them off to release his aching hardon. Once he stripped down to nothing Gilbert turned his attention back to Matthew, pushing the man back until he fell down into his usual work chair, ”Wait here.” he mumbled, leaning down and giving Matt a kiss before walking about around his desk to his bag, searching around for a moment until he found what he was looking for. Gil tossed the condom at the other as he walked back around to him, placing one knee beside him on the chair, moving his lips to the Canadians jaw, taking his turn to leave marks along his neck.   
Matthew caught the rubber and quickly ripped the package open, getting to work on rolling it down his erection.   
When Gilbert stood back up Matthew’s eyes trailed down the omegas body, pausing at his nipples,”Damn, you weren’t kidding.” he chuckled, leaning forward and giving a nub a small nip.  
Gilbert let out a whimper, moving so he had each knee on either side of Matt before reaching down between the two and positioning his cock and slowly lowering himself. Gilbert’s head fell back as he let out a small cry, pushing himself down quickly after the tip filled him,”God, yes!”   
Matthew gripped Gilbert’s hips as he filled him to the brim, rolling his own hips slowly as the other adjusted to his size. Matthew groaned a few curses as the man on his lap began to bounce gently, clearly not minding the slight discomfort he was experiencing with being so full.   
Gilbert’s voice grew in volume and pitch as he continued to move and loving the feeling of the other,”Fuck, yes! Yes!” he cried, his movements changing from gentle to needy after a few minutes. Neither expected this to last too long, just embracing the time they did have together, their bodies moving to bring the other to their peak.   
All Matthew could hear was the German curses and cries falling from his omega’s lips, begging for more as he clung to him, arms wrapping around Matt’s shoulders and gripping his hair. Matthew watched the man’s expression, mesmerized by the way his eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back, his hair no longer smoothed back, but rather falling over his eyes and revealing itself as the slightly curled mess it truly was. “You’re so beautiful…” he muttered in between pants, his lips finding Gilbert’s jaw and trailing kisses back down to his neck. A hand moved up from Gil’s hip to his mid back for support, pressing him against himself till they were chest to chest. Soon Gilbert’s bouncing stopped in favour of roughly grinding his hips against the larger man’s. “Fuck-fuck! I’m gonna come.” he gasped, pushing Matt back slightly so he could kiss him. Matthew had no objections as he moved his lips to the others. The hand on his hip moving down onto Gilbert’s cock, his thumb rubbing against the head, his only goal to give the other something to remember.  
A small squeak escaped Gilbert as his grip on Matthew’s hair tightened. He let out one last cry before pleasure washed over him, holding onto the other for dear life as he came.   
Matthew let out a loud curse as the omega tightened around his cock, watching his expression and thrusting into him a minute longer before his own orgasm took control. He was glad they used condom because no way would he ever be able to pull out in time, too consumed by the feeling of it all.   
The two stayed in that position for several minutes while panting and catching their breath, neither wanting to move. Eventually Matthew lifted the other up off his softening dick, not enjoying the feeling of the filled rubber on him.   
Gil could only whine in displeasure at the loss before moving his feet onto the ground and getting off the alpha completely. They grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up the best they could before redressing, not saying too much.   
“Your place or mine?” Gilbert asked as he finished buttoning his pants,”Though yours is closer.” he added.  
Matt blinked and looked up at him, not expecting to be asked a question,”Mine. I can cook.”   
Gil gave him a small smile at that,”Are you suggesting I can’t? Because you’d be right.”  
He only smiled and gave the other a small peck on the cheek,”I’m ready if you are. Let’s go.”  
Gil was glad to see the other wasn’t just planning on leaving and followed him to the door after grabbing his things. He was definitely looking forward to spending more time with the man.

Once back at Matthew’s place they spent the night curled up in his bed watching movies. Matt did take the time to cook them some french toast, though he found that Gilbert makes an absolute mess out of everything.   
“So… What do you want to do?” Gilbert asked as he set his plate down on the bed.  
Matt raised a brow as he took a bite, not sure what he was talking about.  
“About..Uh.” He groaned slightly as he thought about how to word this, a bit embarrassed about everything,”I-uh-I mean… Do you want to continue doing this?” he asked, making a motion to refer to the two of them.  
“Oh.” Matt blinked and gave a small nod,”Yeah, I’m okay with that if you are?”   
Gilbert nodded, very much in favour of that idea,”Definitely. No way am I letting you go after after seeing that dick.” he said bluntly, no shame at all.   
Of course while Gilbert had no shame Matthew was easily flustered, his cheeks going red at his comment.   
Gilbert laughed at him and leaned over, giving the Canadian a kiss on the cheek, finding his embarrassment adorable,”Also your hair is sexy as fuck.” he grinned, loving the way it framed his face and fell down onto his shoulders in waves.   
“Thanks, I didn’t wash it.” he mumbled with a small pout, leaning into the small kiss he was given,”Eat your breakfast before you start writing poems about my eyes.”  
“But they’re so pretty!!” The German giggled and picked up his fork, paying attention to the T.V across from them.   
It wasn’t long before Gilbert passed out wrapped up in the blankets and half laying across the other. Once everything was cleaned up he soon followed and curled up against Gilbert, letting the T.V play as a form of white noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...sex? tell me if its good? like pls i need to know. It felt a little plain writing this, i need to broaden my vocabulary, but hey its progressing!! also let me know if there's any typos and I'll make sure to fix those!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year, let us die along with this damned year  
> i didn't read through this chapter (i try to correct as i go plus its late at night) so if theres any typos or fuck ups let me know!! also i didnt double check felis name spelling i just went off of memory (i havent actually been apart of this fandom in years) so wooo  
> this is the longest chapter ive written so far so yay for that

It was about ten in the morning when Matthew began waking up. It took him a moment to register what the small butterfly feeling moving down his chest was and that he was naked as the day he was born. And soon after he remembered he wasn’t alone and that that person was equally as naked. Matt slowly opened his eyes to find Gilbert laying half on him as his lips brushed over a nipple,”Mmm Morning.” he mumbled, a yawn forcing itself up as he stretched his arms upward.   
Gil looked up at him as he started moving, ”Morgen.” he smiled and gave the corner of the others lips a small kiss,”I’m wet.”   
Matt blinked and chuckled softly at his words, his arms wrapping around him as he gave him a kiss,”I guess we should fix that.”  
Gil sat up and moved over him so he sat with a knee on either side of the other, straddling his lips. He didn’t bother with being flirty and passive about his wants as he rolled his hips against the larger man's, moaning softly and making his demands known.  
Matthew pulled the omega down over him to continue their kissing before rolling them both over and settling above him with an single arm supporting his own weight. His free hand ran down Gilbert’s body, enjoying the slight curves and soft skin. The omega was gorgeous, completely out of his league, and Matthew was in awe at just how he managed to capture his attention when there were so many others more eligible than him. Matt found himself muttering sweet nothings between each kiss,”You’re beautiful… Gorgeous… Perfect… Sexy…”.  
Gilbert giggled a little bit as he listened to the man, allowing himself to be pampered as he did all the work. Just laying back and enjoying the feeling of the others lips and hands moving down his body, heat building with every touch. It was long until Matthew’s hands were exactly where he wanted them to be, legs sliding apart as the most sensitive parts of him were touched.   
Matthew dragged the pads of his fingers along Gilbert’s inner thigh, almost teasing the man as he felt the omega’s body open itself up for him. The Canadian took another moment to soak up the sight of the man under him. Legs spread wide, cock flushed with need, the German’s arousal dampening his inner thighs and Matthew’s own fingers as the moved closer to the source of the omegan slick. It was perfection. All he could see was his newly found lover.  
Gilbert shut his eyes and just listened to Matthew’s words, taking in every sensation as it came to him. And it was now more than ever that Gilbert was aware of the physical compatibility of the two, an alpha and omega. Something inside him swelled up with pride with his ability to find a potential mate, even more so since the added pressure from his family to start his own. Excitement filled him before he had time to rationalize why, his nature taking over him for a moment as all the possibilities and heats they could share. A moan escaped Gil’s lips, his body suddenly responding twice as much to the alpha. His need increase and his patience dwindled,”Matthew, now. I need you now.” he gasped.   
Matthew responded by pulled the man's legs up, his hands moving down to spread his now exposed ass. He leaned forward and gave his thigh a small kiss before pulling back and licking the slick off his lips, sweet. Matt never expected it to taste like this, sweet, intoxicating. He needed more. Immediately Matt’s mouth was on him, licking and kissing Gilbert’s entrance, demanding more and more from him.   
Gilbert’s back arched and gripped the bed sheets tightly at the sensation. It wasn’t often he met someone willing enough to eat him out and goddamn was he not going to let this one go. A shaky moan left him as he pushed his lips back, loving the feeling of Matthew’s fingers bruising his ass while he fucked him with his tongue.   
One of Matt’s hands moved up to Gilbert’s thigh, his fingers digging into his skin as he pulled him closer. His eyes fell shut from blish and pushed his tongue in deeper, tasting anything the other was willing to give him. Matt let out a small groan before sitting back up onto his knees, he moved both hands to Gil’s thighs and pulled him down the bed till Gilbert’s ass was in distance of his cock.   
Gilbert felt dizzy, any composure he could have had was gone, all he wanted was Matthew. He allowed himself to be position however the other wanted, his legs moving around Matt’s waist and sitting up slightly till he was face to face with the man. Gil gave his jaw a small kiss as he moved his hands down to the man's throbbing cock, his fingers running from the base to tip as he nuzzled his neck,”Alpha.” he mumbled and gave his jaw another kiss, seeking his approval.   
Matthew moaned softly at his touch, pressing up and into his hands. Once he realised what the other said he paused for a moment, pulling back to look at him, “Alpha?” he asked softly, unsure if the other meant to say something so intimate.   
Anxiety flooded his system when the other pulled away. Gilbert gave a small, hesitant nod as he looked up at him, waiting for a negative response. He should have waited, he was moving too fast, he was only eighteen. How could he always be so pushy, every time.   
He waited, and continued to wait until he noticed the smile that formed on Matt’s lips, shocked to see that of all things.  
Matthew let out a small laugh and pulled him into a kiss, taking the opportunity to line himself up with Gilbert’s dripping hole and pushed in.  
Gilbert let out a gasp before letting out a long needy moan, his arms moving up to wrap around Matt’s shoulders and tangling his fingers into his hair.   
Matt groaned and paused for a moment, touching his forehead against the others before pushing the rest of his cock into the smaller man,”God, omega. My omega.” he mumbled to himself, his now free arms wrapping around Gilbert’s waist and a hand squeezing his ass. He lifted the man up slightly and leaned back. This way he leaned back on his heels while Gil rested on his thighs, keeping him as close and comfortable as possible.   
Gil let out a small purr at the others words, his hips slowly rocking back in time with Matt’s. The two moving together to give the other pleasure.   
Gilbert’s nails moved down to dig into Matthew’s back and it wasn’t long before there was marks running down his back. With each moan they brought the other closer and closer to their finish. Soon Gilbert was on his back, his legs widening with each thrust from Matthew’s hips. He threw his head back as a particular thrust from the larger man. Stars flashed behind his eyes as they screwed shut, the man’s name was the only thing that was on his mind as he let out a shout.   
A small smirk graced Matt’s lips when he realised what he struck, angling his hips to continue stimulating his prostate. Though the smaller man tightened around the alpha due to this change, making Matt very aware of how close he was. He sped up his pace with a small pant, working on bringing Gilbert to orgasm before himself.  
Gilbert enjoyed the attention, losing himself in the pleasure. Tears made their way down his cheeks as he felt his muscles tighten, he was so close. Just one more push, and a push is what he got when Matt changed pace. He held onto Matthew for dear life as he tipped over the edge, letting out one last cry as his back arched up and his head tilted back. Moans continued to leave him as Matthew didn’t stop, it took several more moments before the alphas movements began to falter.   
Matt let out a choked groan as he came, his body tensing up and slowed to a stop as he emptied his load into the man below him, letting out soft pants while he came down from his high. As he pulled out and moved to lay next to the other all he could hear was a small giggle from Gilbert while trying and failing to cover it up.  
Eventually Matthew found himself laughing simply because the other was, looking at him as a hand moved to clutch his stomach while he settled from his short laughing fit.   
“Well you sure as hell don’t disappoint.” Gilbert laughed softly before settling as well, turning onto his side to look at Matthew.  
Matt raised a brow as he watched the smaller man,”Does that mean I get a promotion?” he asked sarcastically.  
Gilbert snorted at that and reached out his hand to smoother Matt’s face a bit,”As if. If I promote you, you go to my brother and I’m keeping you.”   
He only smiled at his response and kiss the palm that was on his face.  
Gil moved his hand and stretched before yawning,”What time is it?” he asked the other and looked around for his phone. It took him a moment, but he finally spotted it on the bedside table and whacked his hand onto the wood until he felt it. It took him another moment until he figured out it was off and turned it back on,”Well shit. We late.” he blinked as he stared at the now alive home screen.  
Matthew sat up in a panic upon hearing the other,”Fuck!” he continued to repeat that word as he scrambled out of bed, ignoring the wolf whistle, and ran to the bathroom to shower.   
Gilbert only shrugged and rolled over onto the bed, deciding to send his receptionist James a quick text of ‘sorry had sex be there soon’. He decided to go ahead and get up and reassure the other that it would be fine. It didn’t take him long to track him down in the shower and join him. Which only ended in more sex. Maybe he should pay Jamie a little extra to not bring up his lateness. 

~

They managed to make it two weeks before Ludwig caught onto the lack of Gilbert in his home at night. The next day he decided to stop by Gilbert’s office only to find out from his receptionist he had gone out on a lunch date and wouldn’t be back for awhile.  
“I can always take a message for you if you’d like Mr. Beilschmidt.” James offered as he stared up at the intimidating man in front of him.  
Ludwig gave him a small not before snagging a pen and paper from the man's desk,”Tell Gilbert to bring him and his date to dinner.” he answered and pushed the paper towards him with the address,”And dress nice.”   
It had been just under two hours when Gilbert and Matthew finally arrived and were well at work when James had remembered the note.  
“Mr. Gilbert? Williams?” he asked as he knocked on the open door to get their attention.  
Gilbert and Matthew paused in what they were doing to look up at him, Matthew not paying attention before hearing his name.  
“Mr. Beilschmidt stopped by when you were out and left a note. He said to bring you and are date to dinner tonight.” James explained as he walked into the room and handed Gilbert the note with the address,”He also said to wear something nice.”  
Gilbert’s eyes went to the size of saucers and stared at Matt,”Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..”  
Matthew stared back at him as he panicked, not exactly sure what was happening,”What’s happening?”  
“You remember that suit I bought you?” he asked  
Matthew nodded at the question, not understanding what that has to do with anything.  
“You’re gonna have to wear it tonight.”   
“Oh.”  
Gilbert spent the rest of the day in the office not so low key panicking about the dinner with his brother. He was going to have to prepare Matthew then go home and prepare himself. It was going to be fancy and serious and dear god Matt’s not going to survive this.   
The Canadian stared off into the void throughout most of Gilbert’s panicking, just processing what this was going to mean for him. What if Ludwig was super strict and he wasn’t supposed to sleep with Gilbert? There was always families like that back home, families that wouldn’t allow their omega members to have any relationships with other statuses. He hoped this wasn’t one of those families.  
Work ended a lot fast than either of them wanted it to. Soon they were both packed and waiting for a taxi.  
“So we’re going to your place first, grabbing the suit, then we’re going to my flat and going to dinner from there.” Gilbert explained as the car pulled up, sliding into the back first. “We have have until twenty one- sorry, nine. We have until nine to get ready. Luckily it’s just going to be Ludwig and most likely Feli. So no one important yet.”  
Matthew nodded as he listened, his anxiety increased the closer the clock got to nine.”This is going to be the first time I’ve ever been to your place.” he commented.  
Gilbert blinked before smiling,”Yep. And it’ll be the first time you officially meet any of my family. You sure you’re up for this?”  
Matt gave him a smile, leaning forward and giving the man a small kiss,”Of course I’m sure.” he answered as he held him close,”I have anxiety from hell, but I’m excited.”  
Gilbert returned the kiss and snuggled into him, he was nervous. He rarely ever dated anyone and rarely ever has any of his family approved of his partners. He didn’t want Matt to have to experience that, he really cared about him and their relationship.   
The stop at Matthew’s was fairly quick, literally just him running into the house and back out with the suit. He’s never gotten to wear it outside of getting it fitted, so this will be something special.  
Now the two just had to wait through the drive to Gilbert’s. Luckily it wasn’t was far as Ludwig’s, only thirty minutes from where they were now.   
In the time spent in the car Gil explained the restaurant they were to be going to. As it turns out it’s fancy. Like salad fork fancy. This was never something Matthew prepared for. Now he only had two hours left.  
The ride to Gilbert’s was fairly quiet, a few small conversations here and there to settle the two. When they arrived Matt was hit with a brick. Gilbert said he lived in an apartment. This sure as hell didn’t look like any regular apartment he’s seen, though he should have known he was dating a man that had no problem when it came to the subject of money. His family did own the business he was working for.  
“Dear god you’re rich.” Matt mumbled as he stared up at the building, very clearly a penthouse. It had to have been over ten stories, and it was a newer building lined with tinted windows and luxurious. He could only imagine what the rent was like.  
Gilbert gave him a snort and pulled the man towards the lobby,”Come on, I’m on the eighth floor.”   
Once actually inside the building Matthew only stared more, having never seen something nice.  
Gilbert only laughed at him and entered the elevator,”You’re like a puppy.”  
“I am a puppy.” he answered as he followed him,”Damn, I knew you had money, but this is crazy.”  
“You can thank my family, I got lucky.” He smiled before standing on his toes and giving his cheek a kiss,”Don’t freak out too much.”  
Matt nodded and wrapped his free arm around Gil’s waist as the metal doors opened to reveal a small hallway.   
The two stepped out and walked up to one of two doors in the hall, one being on the left to one side of the building and the other to the right.   
Gilbert stepped away from the other and pulled out his wallet and grabbing his card to unlock the door on the right. Once the door was open Matthew followed his boyfriend into the apartment. The windows he saw earlier made up the far wall, looking out over the rest of the city. The room itself was filled with modern furniture, not taking up much space and keeping things minimalistic. There was two couches positioned around a T.V to the left in what appeared to be the the living area. To the right there was a dining room that lead to a large kitchen with an island in the center.   
“Damnnnn…” Matt mumbled and he took in his surroundings,”And you always want to stay at my place.”   
Gil let out a small sigh and nodded,”Yeah, I don’t like being alone.” he shrugged and moved to a hallway to the right of the dining room,”Come on, we gotta get ready, we only have an hour.”  
Matthew nodded and followed once more as they walked to a bedroom just as big as the living room. He kept his mouth shut as he looked around once more, noticing the large bed in the center, a walk in closet to the side and what appeared to be a bathroom on the opposite side.  
Gilbert set Matt’s suit down before heading over to his closet,”I have no idea what to wear, oh my god.” he mumbled and just stared at his clothes.  
Matthew already got started on stripping, his shirt off and thrown across the bed,”Something sexy.”  
He glanced back at the Canadian and rolled his eyes,”I’ll just wear something super omega I guess. What do you think of a collar?”  
“A collar?” Matt asked, his brows furrowing in confusion,”Omegas wear collars?”  
Gilbert glance back at him and nodded,”Yeah, it’s a bit of a tradition here in Bavaria. Normally the alpha picks it out as a claim though.”  
“Isn’t that kinda objectifying?”  
Gilbert chuckled a little and nodded,”A little bit...But I may or may not have a thing for it…”  
Matt hummed and thought for a minute,”How?”  
Gilbert paused as he finally found something,”It’s just...It..” he struggled to find words to explain before letting out a small sigh,”There’s just something about it...About the idea of being owned and belonging to someone or something that makes me feel safe, cared for, wanted. Ya know?”  
Matthew chuckled softly,”Yeah. Yeah, I can see that.” he agreed and finished pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up. “Would you like me to buy you one?”   
The omega froze at his question, staring at him with wide eyes,”Are you proposing to me?”  
Now it was the alpha’s turn to stare,”What?” he asked, deeply confused, but not oppose.   
“You only buy one if you’re proposing.”  
“Oh...Well...I’ll still buy you one if you want it…”  
Gilbert immediately felt his ears go red and quickly busied himself,”We’ll talk about it later…” he mumbled and began to change into the clothes he settled on wearing.   
Matt felt like he said something he shouldn’t have and looked down, sitting on the edge of the bed once he was finished with his clothing and waiting on the other. Gilbert easily took up nearly thirty minutes and came out looking like perfection. He settled on form fitting black slacks, a burgundy dress shirt, along with a simple black overcoat that touched about mid thigh. “Here, I found a pair of one of my brothers old dress shoes. They’re about your size.” He said as he walked over to Matt with said black dress shoes in hand.  
“I totally forgot about shoes, thanks.” the man answered, quickly slipping if feet into the shoes and giving the laces a single knot. “How do I look?” he asked as he stood up to show off.  
Gilbert just gave him a whistle as he gave him a once over,”You lookin’ fine as hell!” Matt’s clothes were a standard fitted black suit, but simple never did anyone any harm especially not in this situation. “Wait- I need to fix your hair. Sit.”  
The taller man did as he was told and sat back down, watching the other hurry into the bathroom.  
Gil walked back into the bedroom with a damp brush and hair pins in hand. He set the pins down next to the man and focused on brushing his hair and dampening it slightly. Luckily Matt had worn his hair down without any products in it that day, the only troubles he would have would be with the curls and waves he has. Once the omega was satisfied with it and no longer tangled up he tilted the alpha's head to the side so he had better access. The German gather all his lover's hair into a relaxed ponytail towards the base of his skull before twisting it up into a bun. He placed the pins where needed before stepping back and admiring his work,”Perfect, you’re perfect.” he loosened some hair here and there it give the Canadian a more natural look before finally removing his hands and stepping back,”All done.”  
Matt looked up at him before smiling and standing,”All right, ready to go?”   
“Yep.” Gilbert said with a short nod and taking Matthew’s hand.   
They rushed down to their waiting taxi (the poor man) and hurried to the restaurant with roughly forty minutes to get there.   
Luckily once they arrived they had ten minutes to spare. They had the driver stop at the front door before paying. The restaurant was one of the more high end ones in the city and a lot more expensive. The majority of their customers were clearly from the upper middle class or higher, no intern would be able to afford dining here.  
“So they should be here already, Ludwig is always early. Well Feli’s with him so maybe not.” Gilbert sighed as he and Matt climbed out of the back of the cab.  
Matthew got out first and helped Gilbert before shutting the door and leading them to the entrance,”So Feli’s Ludwig’s mate, right?” he asked to clarify.  
Gilbert nodded and held onto his hand as an employee held the door open for them,”Yes and he’s six months pregnant. And loves food.” he chuckled before turning his attention to the woman going through the reservation and guest list,”Beilschmidt.”   
She gave him a smile and skimmed through the names before finding Beilschmidt. She talked to Gilbert in German before leading them to their table. They were seated at a table in the far back that provided more privacy than those towards the front, and as Gilbert had predicted his brother and in-law were already seated and waiting for them.  
“Luddy!” Gilbert smiled as he saw his brother, he gave him a slap on the shoulder when the alpha stood as a form of greeting. He received his a nod of approval before Gil moved on to give Feliciano a hug. Well an awkward hug as he had to avoid his growing stomach,”Feli, you’re getting so big!”  
“Gilbert!!” Feliciano practically shouted as he squeezed him tight, only letting go to give his belly a small rub,”Yep! The baby’s the size of a rapa svedese!!”   
Gilbert gave the teen a kiss on the cheek before stepping back to introduce his date,”This is Matthew, he just moved here a couple months ago.”   
Matthew watched the exchange, only stepping forward upon being introduced,”Mr. Beilschmidt.” he smiled, shaking the hand the man extended. Matt wasn’t given a chance to say anything the Italia before his face was grabbed and a kiss on both cheeks.  
“Matthew it’s so nice to meet you!! I’m Feliciano, just call me Feli!” The omega said happily.   
Matthew just laughing nervously at the attention he was given,”T-thanks, it’s nice to meet you too.” he could tell Feliciano wasn’t German by his accent and random use of Italian words. He was a cute man though, soft brown hair, short and young. It’s almost ironic that the perfect idea of an alpha mated with the perfect idea of an omega. The two balanced each other almost perfectly.   
The four of them moved to take their seats at the table, the alphas pulling out chairs for their mates before sitting as well. A waiter was at their table almost immediately and asking Ludwig what he and Feliciano wanted before turning to ask Matthew the same question,”What can I start you and your omega off with?”  
Matthew blinked and turned to Gilbert for his answer, not sure what he would like and not expecting to order for his boyfriend.  
Gilbert smiled and rested a hand on Matt’s forearm as reassurance,”The usual wine for us.”   
The waiter nodded before leaving to gather their drinks and requested bottles.  
Gil leaned towards Matt so only he could hear, “I should have warned you about that, you’re going to have to order for me.” he whispered softly and gave his arm a small squeeze. He knew Matthew wasn’t used to this kind of setting and hoped to provide him some kind of comfort.  
“Some backward ass shit.” Matt mumbled in response before resting a hand on Gilbert’s thigh, trying to ground himself throughout his anxiety.   
“So, Matthew, how’d you two meet?” asked Feli, snagging one of the rolls that were left at the table for them.  
The Canadian blinked upon hearing his name before looking at the person who asked,”Oh, I was working in Innsbruck when Gilbert had was making a partnership agreement with our company. As part of the agreement our companies are holding an exchange and sent me here.”  
Gilbert rested a hand atop the one Matthew placed on his thigh, smiling and nodding in agreement. He let the other answer the questions, he’d have to get used to his family eventually.  
Feli smiled brightly, really a ball of joy in a group of more serious individuals. “That’s so exciting. Ludwig and I met at his work too.” He leaned against Ludwig’s side, their chairs being right next to each other’s.   
Matthew noticed that while Ludwig was a serious and distant man, that he knew didn’t like to be touched, but he saw none of that with Feliciano. While he may not be as obvious about his feelings as his partner he had his own little ways of showing it. One being pouring Feli a small glass of wine himself instead of allowing the waiter to when he arrived.   
The two continued to chat while Gilbert and Ludwig opted to listening. When the time came to order Gilbert let him know his order ahead of time so Matt was prepared.  
Ludwig ordered first, keeping it simple with a pasta dish for him and Feli to split. Matthew was up next, he order Gilbert the most ridiculous sounding dish, it was most likely some rich people food. As the night progressed the tensions and awkwardness began to disappear. Ludwig and Gilbert eventually joined in on the conversation, though Feli talked the most once the food arrived and they ate. But Matthew was doomed to have the conversation turn back on him, this time it was Ludwig asking the questions. “So… What is your intention of dating Gilbert? As you may already know he’s the only omega in the family.” Ludwig asked slowly, his eyes nearly drilling holes into Matt. It was clear what he was asking and the pressure that was on him by seeing the family’s only omega.   
He glanced at Gilbert before turning his gaze back to Ludwig,”I have no hidden plan. I’m seeing him because I care about him and enjoy being with him.”Matt answered with a small shrug,”I hope that we can create a future together.” he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and freak out Gilbert so early on in their relationship. But he also wanted to be honest with his brother and not make it seem like he was going to fuck and dump the omega.  
Gilbert let out an exaggerated “awww” before breaking off into a laugh and picking up his glass of wine. He was definitely starting to verge on tipsy to just drunk, and soon someone would probably have to take the glass from him. After finishing off what was left in his glass he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Matthew’s waist, latching onto him and cuddling.   
He stayed like that for a moment before giving up and practically crawling onto Matthew’s lap.  
The Canadian had no objections, just going with whatever Gilbert was doing and holding him close.   
Ludwig only raised a brow at the two before nodding and accepting Matthew’s response. This time he turned his attention to Gilbert,”Are you sure you know what you’re doing, brother?”  
“Obviously!” Gil snorted as he rested his head against Matthew’s shoulder,”Don’t worry, he won’t be joining me for any of my heats anytime soon.”  
“But there’s more than just heats. What do you want with your life? Does he even want to stay here? Do you want to stay here? What about a family, where do you want to raise them? How do you want to raise them?” Ludwig asked, hoping to force them into having a real conversation and leave the honeymoon stage they seem stuck in. In a way it would also determine if Matthew was serious about his brother, weed out the bad ones early on.   
The rest of their dinner was fairly quiet with the exception of the baby kicking Feliciano’s bladder to death. It wasn’t until Gil and Matt made it back to the Canadian’s small apartment did they discuss what Ludwig had asked earlier.  
“He’s right, ya’know?” Gil mumbled as they curled under the blankets on the bed, ready for sleep.  
Matthew hummed in agreement and pulled the omega close,”Let’s talk about it tomorrow, give it some time.” he answered softly, running his fingers through the other’s hair as comfort,”We have time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY sup yall sorry ive been gone for so long, i was flunking my chem class and then finals and then lack of motivation oh god it all just piled up not to mention i got real gay for a period of time (shout out to that bf ay)  
> BUT IM HERE i was originally going to make this chapter supperrrrr long but i felt bad for not posting anything so pls forgive me here you go (i also havent really read over it to make sure it flows and no errors so let me know if you see that shit)

The next month or so wasn’t nearly as smooth. Ludwig had effectively forced the two out of their honeymoon phase and address questions and issues that come along with an international relationship. Matthew had agreed to taking up a permanent position in the Beilschmidt company and was now attending weekly classes to finish up his school year. This sudden busyness left Gilbert having to work around their schedules, especially now since Matt had settled in as a permanent employee he’s had to travel around to other divisions within the company, no longer just Gilbert’s assistant. Eventually he would be, but as of now he had to understand how other departments worked and be able to multitask, a basic requirement for all new employees.   
Gilbert found himself spending more and more nights at the others since it was closer to work and for most weekdays the only time they saw each other.   
As the two grew closer they began to realise more about one another. Matthew realised that Gilbert puts on an act. To everyone. But only a few know he’s acting. He’s actually very needy, often seating on Matt’s lap whenever he had the opportunity, and he was insecure. He has a deep fear of abandonment. His past relationships often ended because of how high maintenance they considered him to be and often worries that their relationship would end as well because of this. This fear resulted in an almost over communicative Gilbert, being as open as possible with the Canadian. But he was also loud and confident in himself in every other area of life. Gilbert like talking and often made friends without even thinking about it.   
And of course Gilbert learned about Matthew. This was the teen’s first serious relationship. He was shy and unsure of how to act, even more so in a different country. Unlike Gilbert he was much more reserved with his feelings and not as openly affectionate, not to say he didn’t reciprocate Gil’s cuddles, he just wasn’t one to do so in public. He also had his own insecurities, often about his body. He considered himself too tall, lanky, thin, his forehead was too big, and he was too quiet. Not fitting into the image of how an alpha should look, he wasn’t his brother. Matthew wasn’t loud and overly confident, he didn’t break his knuckles on anyone's face when they gave him a nasty look. He considered himself small despite his height, and easily forgotten. But he was patient and he cared deeply, doing everything in his power to provide for his partner's needs.   
They were both awkward, anxiety filled, and clumsy. Matt stressed easily with work and school while Gilbert tried everything to help him balance the load. Gilbert scared himself with his dependence on his alpha and Matthew was there to quell those fears.   
Matthew was finding out that Gilbert was a fairly good representation of a traditional omega; he demanded his alpha’s attention, care, and enjoyed the idea of belonging to someone. And Matthew enjoyed the idea of having an omega that belonged to him and vice versa, though the fear of not being a good alpha was there, but the joy of being with someone he cared for-- even loved outweighed the fear of failing.   
It was another one of those weekends where Matthew was stuck at home studying while Gilbert snuggled against his chest. Gil was facing the man he was clinging, his cheek resting on the Canadian’s shoulder.  
The two were on the living room floor with books spread out around them while the T.V acted as background noise allowing them to think while still avoiding the discomfort of silence.   
Gil had gone through heat a couple more times since the first accident he and Matt had that ended with Ludwig picking him up. He was due to start in two days and he’s sure Matthew had noticed the sudden large increase of food he’s eaten the past week as his body prepared for mating. While he was ready to share this heat with the Canadian he didn’t know if the other was. They hadn’t really talked about it too much, if not at all. Though Matthew also most likely noticed his relaxed attitude towards it, not really considering it a big deal unlike most people who want to keep hush hush about it. And with his starting so soon the need for communication was multiplying. No better time than the present.  
He took a deep breath before breathing out of his mouth slowly. “Hey Mattie?” he asked softly, forcing himself to push past his nerves.   
“Hm?”   
“...What do you think about spending my next heat with me?”   
There was a moment of silence before Matthew set the book in his hands down and giving Gilbert his full attention,”Are ...you sure? I’ve never done it before, but I don’t have any objections…” His now free hands moved to rub his lover’s lower back soothingly, not wanting him to feel like he was being brushed off. The alpha had to admit, the idea of sharing something so intimate made him feel nervous, he didn’t want to screw it up for them.   
Gil nodded slightly at his question and gave his shoulder a small kiss,”Yeah I’m sure. But it’s just… I’m due to start Monday and I’ll need to pick up contraceptives tonight.”   
Matt was startled at that,”So soon?! Oh man, okay. Yeah. Do you want me to come with you? How does it work, do you need to schedule an appointment or...??” his nerves and inexperience was fairly obvious to the omega at this point, the raised pitch in his voice giving it away.  
“That would be nice, it’s just gonna be a walk in. My doctor's pretty chill, they’ll just do a quick examine. Normally I’d have some on me, but I haven’t recently.” he explained before leaning back, not bothered by the others concerns and ignorance to the subject. ”Where’s my phone?” he mumbled to himself as he slid off Matt’s lap, his butt hitting the floor and a corner of a book. It took him a moment before he managed to slip the phone out of his pocket,”I’ll just check to make sure they have an opening.” he wasted no time dialing the number needed to answer his questions, even if they do have walk ins it’s always nice to work around their schedule instead of sitting there waiting for too long. After a short and sweet conversation they worked it out to fit him in around lunch. They always had a way of making him feel comfortable with his questions. Gil tossed his phone to the side once the call ended and focused on Matt, ”All right so it’s ten now and they can fit us in at twelve.”  
Matt nodded and gave him a smile, the realisation of it all settling in. ”So we’re really going to do this.” he mumbled the statement and let out a small breath before chuckling, a wide grin spread out across his face.   
”I love you.”   
His words were more of him thinking allowed than anything, but to say it was planned would be a lie. He paused when he realised what slipped out, his wide eyes meeting Gilbert’s equally wide eyes.  
“You love me?” Gilbert asked slowly, his cheeks going red and warmth making its way to his ears before a smile broke out,”I love you too!” He was shocked that Matthew beat him to it, but not upset in the slightest. He threw his arms around the others now relaxed shoulders and hugged him tightly. He could tell him almost immediate response only made Matthew ecstatic. He snuggling close one last time before carefully letting go and pushing himself to his feet, getting up and making sure not to disturb Matthew’s work as he made his way out of the room. He left Matt sitting there, grinning like an idiot as he processed what happened. While Gilbert would have loved to stay with him he knew it would probably be best for Matthew to think for a little bit. The man was a thinker and resolved most of his issues and feelings by being alone, accidentally telling his boyfriend he loved him, regardless of the outcome, would cause some unexpecting feelings of anxiety. Not to mention this was likely going to be the last proper chance for him to thoroughly clean and shower before being stuck in bed for three days with maybe a bath if he gets lucky. They had a lot to plan before nature took over and not enough time.  
Gilbert unfortunately had his own fair share to think about as well. His own anxieties to battle with in the short period of time they had left and the chance to dwell on their most recent milestone in their relationship wasn’t able to make the cut to his list of things to think about. To say he was worried about Matt’s reaction to his heat would be an understatement. Gil wasn’t joking when he said he spent the majority of the time crying, even with a partner he was often miserable. His emotions always end up everywhere, constantly confused, and desperate. Honestly he’ll most likely just want the other to hold Matt throughout it all and will most likely burst into tears if he tried to pull away; it was almost shameful how vulnerable he gets. His previous two partners had shortly ended the relationship after spending a heat or two with him, always describing him as overwhelming and too much to handle. Though in reality his heats were no different than any other male omegas, it tends to be a lot more emotional compared to female omegan heats. Alphas are just whiny. That’s probably why most male omegas don’t often have mates or if they do it’s with female alphas. He stayed lost in thought as he entered the bathroom and turned the shower on, hopefully he’ll be able to wash the fear down along with the water. He knew his last relationships weren’t exactly on the healthy side and what he was experiencing with Matthew was very different, it wouldn’t be fair to the alpha if he continued to compare him with his past. Even Feli’s noticed the difference this time around, though Ludwig’s still on edge, but he could at least admit something is different. There was more hope.   
Gilbert never stopped smiling even after he entered the shower. His heart felt full, too full to not express his love somehow. He spent the next thirty minutes doing his usual routine, just a bit more indepth than normal. He sighed as he stared into the mirror after he finished, blowing the hair that dangled onto his face out of his eyes,”Damn things getting long.” he grumbled before grabbing a towel and vigorously drying his hair, not bothering to be gentle with it. Though Feliciano would scold him for it, the Italian always said he had beautiful hair and should treat it nicely. Heh, sure. Once he deemed himself dry enough he headed to the bedroom where a small collection of his clothes were, not caring to cover himself as he made his way across the small apartment. Half the time he spent here he was naked anyway, why bother changing that now?   
As he made his way to the bedroom he checked on Matt, noticing he was groaning and talking to himself more than he normally did while working. That typically meant he was stuck on something and soon to be throwing his books off his lap. But he could also tell he was a lot more distracted than usual. Gilbert’s smile returned as he watched his boyfriend for a moment before focusing on getting dressed and ready. The alpha could be so adorable sometimes, especially when his hair was messed up from grabbing it while he tried to work out whatever problem he had. Honestly Matthew’s hair was one of Gilbert’s favourite features. It was soft, softer than you’d expect, and fit the man’s personality so well. It had just the right amount of wave and long enough to fall onto Gil’s face when he was fucking him senseless. Ah the joy.   
Gil let out a groan when he noticed his thoughts were already starting to stray to other more inappropriate subjects, his heat may be starting a bit early. Luckily the contraception only need a full twenty four hours to work not forty eight.   
After staring at the drawer of his clothes he settled on something comfortable, briefs and slightly loose grey jeans with one of Matt’s flannel shirts to top it off. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times before calling it good and snagging a thick pair of socks to finish it all off. He shuffled back into the main room to settle on the couch near his boyfriend to just relax until noon.   
It wasn’t long till the two gave up on school work and settled on watching a movie and snacking. Matthew spent a good ten minutes making fun of the German title though, he turns out to be quite the little shit once he gets comfortable with you.  
Gilbert threw a couple curses at him and started mocking English in response. Eventually their teasing stopped and focused their attention onto the screen in front of them. The time seemed to slip by as they found some English cartoon that Matt appeared to be obsessed with. Though it seemed to be less geared towards children than stoned adults… Actually that makes perfect sense as to why his boyfriend seems to like it so much.   
It wasn’t long until the two had to finish getting ready and get out the door. They settled on taking the U-Bahn across town, just enjoying the excitement of it all and each other's company. By the time they arrived at the small clinic it was a quarter to twelve.   
The two had time to stop at a small coffee shop on the way to their appointment and snagged a quick drink and snack, though Gilbert’s appetite rapidly decreased from where it was earlier in the week so Matt ended up eating both of their rolls. Once in the office Gilbert checked in at the front desk before finding them a seat to wait. The room was mostly empty now as lunch drew closer, the usual magazines floating around at surrounding side tables, most of quick on omegan health.  
Matthew took in his surroundings before setting his coffee onto the table next to his seat and instead picking up a magazine on pregnancies and diet.”So is this a general care or specifically omegas?” he asked softly to the other, not wanting to draw any attention to himself from any of the other patients.   
“A little bit of both.” Gilbert shrugged,”My doctor only sees omegas though, he’s been seeing my since I was a kid. He’s really good at what he does.”   
He gave a small “Oh” as response and looked back at the page he was on. “Hey, did you know that omegas have a higher chance of multiple births?” Matt asked after having read the page of the health section of his magazine,”Apparently it’s because of the rarity of male omegas being mated that caused them to have to reproduce multiple offspring at higher rates than females.” he read more to himself than the other.   
Gil leaned over and skimmed the page the other was reading before shrugging,”Survival of the fittest at it’s finest.”   
Matthew only snorted in response before tossing the book back onto the table. It was a few more minutes before Gilbert’s name was called by the nurse and took the two back to a room.  
Gilbert had to go through the standard weighing and question of drug use, sexual activity, etc. etc. Though once the nurse left Gilbert had a small panic session from having gained a couple kilos, he blamed it on Matt feeding him too much.  
“You’re still tiny, babe.” Matthew chuckled and gave his temp a small kiss before moving to sit in a chair across from the medical bed Gil was currently sitting on.   
“I think this is the most I’ve ever weighed, I almost never change from my usual weight.”   
Matthew pouted at that, “Lucky fucker.” His weight constantly changes, not that he cared enough to track it. But still, after hockey season he would always gain quite a bit.   
Gilbert was about to respond before a knock on the door interrupted him and his doctor entered.  
“Guten Tag, Gilbert.” the man smiled as he closed the door behind him.”Und wo ist er?”   
“Er ist mein Alpha.” Gilbert responded happily, holding onto Matt’s hand and giving it a small squeeze.  
The younger man smiled at his omega before looking back up to the doctor to answer his question, “Ich heiße Matthew Williams.”   
The man chuckled slightly and sat down on a stool,”Englisch speaker?”   
Now it was Matthew’s turn to laugh, a nervous hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head,”My accent that bad huh?”  
The older man smiled at him and gave a small shake of his head,”No, not bad. Just not German.” he moved to sit on top of the stool in the room, letting out a small breath and switching topics,”So I can assume you’re here for birth control, yes?” He asked bluntly.  
Gilbert answered with a short nod, keeping is simple as he waited for the upcoming questions.  
“Any changes in medication or overall health?” The man asked, jumping right into the questions to make sure of the omegas health.   
“Nope, nope. Everythings going well.” Gilbert answered, not putting much thought into it and just going through the routine at this point.   
The man marked some things off on a paper he had with him before setting it aside,”All right, I’ll have the nurse come in and give you your injection and let you go. I trust you already know what to expect and the wait time?”  
Gil smiled and nodded in agreement,”Sounds good.”  
The doctor gathered his things, stood, and bid them farewell.   
There was a moment of silence after the door was shut only to be interrupted by the alpha standing towards the corner of the room,”Well that was painless.”  
“Told you.” The omega snorted and scooted back a bit farther on the medical bed, getting comfortable for the needle he was about to have shoved into his arm. “You ready for this next week?”  
“Fuck yeah I am babe.”


End file.
